The Burden of the Crown
by anonlywriter
Summary: 2 Years after graduating from Jeguk, Cha Eun Sang thinks she's finally able to leave the world of the rich and live a normal life away from Kim Tan. However, things start to go awry when Jeguk's famous rebel Choi Young Do makes a reappearance.
1. Those who wear the crown

"Cha Eun Sang!"

"Oh?" Eun sang turned around.

"Ya…" Whined Bo Na, "I thought you said you were going to wait for me before going to the library."

It was finals week at Seoul University. Spots at the library were filling up fast. Besides, she had a good reason to leave.

Eun Sang chuckled. "Sorry, but Chan Young said he wanted to talk to you about something after class and told me to go first. Are you ok? He sounded pretty serious."

Just like that, the look of annoyance on Bo Na's face disappeared. She giggled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Oh, that? It was nothing."

"What was nothing?" Chided Eun Sang, "he looked really upset this time."

"Ah, it's nothing!"

Eun Sang raised an eyebrow and stared, confused that despite the seriousness of the matter Bo Na was still able to maintain her pertness.

"_What _was nothing? The man looked like he placed after the worst student in class!"

"Hul…" Bo Na continued to giggle. "But It's actually nothing, he thought I was wavering because I was spending so much time with broadcast sunbae. I told him it was just for class."

"Aaah… that's what it was?" Eun sang exclaimed. She breathed an amused sigh of relief. "What the heck…. Chan young is really being too much."

"I think it's cute," Bo Na replied while childishly swishing her shoulders adoringly back and forth, "Totally cute."

Eun Sang scoffed. "Wow, just look at you… Eush." Eun sang playfully nudged Bo Na on the head with her finger.

"Ah-!"

"What? Look at you, standing there looking at nothing happily in the distance when we have exams coming up."

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are totally happy. It's sickening and I'm totally jealous. Happy now?" Eun Sang joked.

"Oh." Bo Na confirmed, her smile broadened.

"Aigoo."

"Weren't you going to the library?" Bo Na interjected. She walked up to Eun sang and fondly linked arms with her, "let's go."

Eun Sang stared slightly bewildered at Bo Na's easy going attitude, but smiled. It has been a little more than 2 years since Eun Sang graduated from Jeguk high school. Since then, there were a lot of happenings that resulted in many changes in Eun Sang's life, but her friendship with Bo Na and Chan Young remained.

"Yeah," eun sang replied, "Let's go, then."

With a bounce in her step, Bo Na led Eun Sang to the library. It wasn't long until she had settled on the topic of Chan Young's quirky cute habits. Eun sang learned that in these conversations, it was best if she just stayed quiet and listened. As they walked, side by side, Eun sang let her mind wonder back to her memories of Jeguk.

_For a while after her big reveal with Tan, everything had settled the way she hoped. She had Tan, her mother was happy, and, with Chan Young's help, she graduated in the top 10 in her class with an acceptance letter to Seoul University. That was when the dream finally ended._

_The Chairman died in the first year of university of a sudden heart failure at home. Tan's mother was the only one by his side when he passed away. Tan and Won were both devastated, but, for Won, it was the last straw. After the chairman died, Won could no longer endure the weight of the crown. He left the household and his responsibilities without notice. He transferred all of his shares secretly to Tan and left only a note behind. In his note, Won explained that he was to go in search for Hyun Joo and would not return until he found her again. He apologized for shoving all the weight onto his brother and added that until he returned, Tan will have to take care of the family business. Eun sang knew that Tan was not ready to take that crown. She knew, and yet she was still blindsided when things started to go downhill._

_The nights that were usually spent laughing and talking were replaced by empty texts. Eun Sang tried to endure as much as she could, for Tan's sake, but the constant nights spent holed up in his house waiting for his return were weighing down on her. He was selfish. Eun Sang finally saw that. He knew she was unhappy being kept in this house and being constantly supervised by his security team. She knew he was controlling, but the rate it had intensified after then had stripped it of its endearing qualities. Eun Sang had finally had it after he suggested that she leave her mother in order to keep him company on his trips. She knew what he meant by that. She knew that by accompany, she would be required to stay obediently in waiting for him to return, like a dog. She broke up with him the day before he left on another trip. She still loved him then but she had no choice. She was suffocating._

_As time went past, the love slowly disappeared. He was becoming self-destructive. He was too dependent on her and it scared her. When she was 18 their love seemed like a midsummer night's dream. But a dream is a dream, and it can never co-exist in harmony with reality. Still, Tan was a dreamer. He didn't want to wake up from his dream and he did his best to ensure that he wouldn't. _

_Eun sang would get a new cell phone number and he would somehow find it again. He would call her and text her non-stop, and left ambiguous messages in her voicemail. Soon, Eun Sang had to keep her phone off at all times unless she needed it. It was Bo Na who helped her disappear every time Tan had found her. It was Chan Young who helped her with school when she missed classes on days when Tan would come to her lectures. She was grateful that despite everything, Bo Na and Chan Young remained steadfast by her side. Even when she broke down after hearing the news of his engagement that was apparently being planned all the while she was with him, they stayed by her side. It was because of them she was able to finally pick herself back up and leave the past behind her. _

A girl suddenly rushed past them in a blind state of excitement, knocking down the books that were in Bo Na's hand

_But it did not come without consequences._

"YAH!" exclaimed Bo Na. She flipped her hair and glared menacingly at the back of the young girl's head as the girl continued to run away, unperturbed. She mumbled to herself angrily before her shifting her gaze back to the sight of her books that laid scattered all over the dirty ground.

"Ah, so annoying! She didn't even apologize!" Bo Na pouted and begrudgingly bent down to pick up her books.

"Don't." Eun sang held Bo Na by the elbow and pulled her back up to standing position. She turned her head and locked her gaze onto the sight of the girl's hair bobbing up and down as she continued to run. Bo Na stiffened. She watched Eun sang nervously, knowing all too well what was about to happen.

"What are you thinking? It's not a big deal, you don't have t—"

"Stay here."

"Cha Eun Sang!"

"_Stay here_."

Eun sang advanced towards the student with long, purposeful strides. Her face was blank but her eyes were focused. In less than a minute, Eun sang made her to the girl who had stopped on the outskirts of a giant crowd that formed at the stairs leading to the entrance of the library.

"Excuse me." Eun Sang's tone was deadpan.

The girl did not respond. Eun sang watched with growing annoyance as the girl jumped, hopped, and went on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of what was behind the giant crowd. Eun sang grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Wh—"

"Excuse me, young student" Eun Sang interrupted, "I'm sorry to bother you, but you tripped my friend over there when you ran over here… I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot so I think it would be good if you went back over there to apologize." Each word she spoke was slow and calculated.

_"_What?" The girl replied haughtily. "Why should I? She's the one who got into _my _way."

Eun sang smiled prettily before dropping all pretenses of friendliness.

"I wasn't really asking you."

The girl looked at her up and down incredulously. "Omo, how can there be people like you? I'm not going to apologize. Who are you to make me apologize?"

Eun sang scoffed and walked up to the girl until she was inches away from her face and towering over her.

"Listen here, young student" She began, "Aside from your useless attitude I think you're a good person. You didn't mean to bump into my friend and cause her to dirty all her books, right?"

Still trying to hold onto her pride, the girl held her gaze but shook with apprehension.

"CHA EUN SANG!"

Eun sang broke her concentration on the girl and turned to look for person calling her name. Bo Na ran up to Eun sang clenching her dirtied books against her chest, resulting in her shirt being smudged with unattractive hues of black.

_Cha Eun Sang?_

_"_Don't be like this"

"I'm doing it for your sake, " Eun sang replied. She turned her attention back to the student whose eyes had widen after she came to the realization that this was not an empty threat.

"What year are you in, student?"

"F-first year"

"Ah, you're new. That makes me your sunbae…"

"Y-yes, sunbaenim."

"Eun sang… I'm ok. You don't have to continue with this" interrupted Bo Na.

"It's like I said" Eun sang continued, ignoring Bo Na. "I think you're a good person, young student. You should know that it's improper not to apologize after knocking into someone."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

Eun sang took a step back from the young girl, and smiled.

"You did well." She gave her one last stare down before excusing the girl.

The girl bowed scornfully to both Eun Sang and Bo Na before she scurried off. Eun sang turned to Bo Na.

"You're the daughter of an entertainment CEO, how could you just stand by and let her do this without demanding for an apology?"

"I was going to later," asserted Bo Na "and you're the daughter of a house maid how can you go around with confidence scaring everybody?!"

Eun sang paused. "You know why"

Bo Na sighed at her friend and loosened her posture. "I know." She frowned.

**"But I don't."**

The low familiar voice that suddenly joined their conversation startled both of them. Bo Na frantically searched the crowd for the source of the voice but could not see past the crowd of screaming female students. Eun sang stiffened. Slowly an area of the crowd began thinning out as a tall male figure made its way towards them. The sound of screaming and other odd noises increased to a deafening level. The figure did not seem fazed by this as he continued to move through and out of the crowd until he stood, confidently, in front of them. He smiled a sideways smile.

"Oh my god," Bo Na blurted. "CHOI YOUNG DO?"

Eun Sang remained still. His smile widened as he looked on with amusement at Bo Na's completely taken back expression, but he quickly turned his attention to what really interested him.

"It's really Choi Young Do. " Eun sang stated slowly.

His confidence faltered slightly, and only for a moment, at the sound of his name coming from her voice. After these years, after all this distance, she still had this effect on him; his first love.

"Hello…Cha Eun Sang."


	2. You Who Came Back to Me

"_Can't we just be friends?"_

Eun sang inhaled deeply as she recalled that moment when they last spoke.

_"No. You were a woman to me from the start, and you're a woman to me now. And from now on, my first love. If we see each other, let's not say hello. Let's not ask how we're doing. Even after a long time passes, let's not smile and pretend to reminisce about how we were back then."_

She blinked her eyes forcibly to calm herself as she recalled the last moment they spoke. Those words haunted her. Back then, they were 18; So foolish, so naive, and so painfully intertwined. He had promised her to only see her as a woman. That even after a long time passes he would still see her as a woman. The deafening ruckus of the frantic female students appeared to come to a halt as the sounds around her became muffled. Eun Sang stared. He is here now. He is here and he is speaking to her.

Young do stood confidently and comfortably despite the numerous onlookers. He wore a familiar fitted black leather jacket that was unzipped in spite of the cold weather. He wore no scarf so to show off the the neckline of the dark grey shirt he wore underneath. It scooped flatteringly around his neck and accentuated the notch where his collarbones met. His pants were still noticeably well-tailored and his shoes were a rich dark maroon with eccentric spiked rubber soles. The late afternoon sunlight shone upon Young Do's face at an angle that showcased his sharp cheekbones, which, Eun sang noted, were a little less hollow now. His hair, gelled up smoothly to to reveal his expressive eyebrows, rustled against the wind. He was still so very familiar.

Past the crowd of female students, the same black and orange motorcycle gleamed underneath the autumn sun

There were many questions floating around chaotically in Eun sang's head, but she dared not to step forward in this crowd to ask them. Doing that now would guarantee a hair pulling in the bathroom later. Instead, she stood there wordlessly and took her time taking in the situation.

"What is this, your personal fan club?" Bo Na shouted over the hoard of girls that were starting to cluster around them. Her voice went shrill. "Ya, are they crazy? Are they damaging my ears because of _you_?_"_

Young Do pressed his lips together in a thin line. He took his gaze off of Eun Sang to glide it through the crowd at an intentionally sluggish pace. After he finished, Young Do brought his eyes to Bo Na and curled his lips up in one corner to form a slanted tight lipped smile. A sudden escalation of screams resulted.

"Aah!" Bo Na promptly reached up to cover her ears. She glared at Young Do vexingly. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips were curved in a grimace.

Eun Sang squinted and retracted her head in obvious discontentment.

Young Do tilted his head to the side, crossed his arms, smirked, and then shrugged. "With good looks like mine, I would be more surprised if there wasn't this much noise."

"Tch. I see your personality is still as lacking as ever," retorted Bo Na.

"It's good to see you too." Young Do replied with an overly exaggerated drawl. His body swayed with confidence as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "But… "He continued, "Cha Eun Sang doesn't seem to be all too happy."

Eun sang pursed her lips She stood there, tall and proud, refusing to give any signs of weakness. Nonetheless, her eyes softened.

The mask of aloofness broke once more. The fleeting softness was not left unregistered by Young Do. The playfulness in his face slipped away as his smile faltered. He lowered his gaze in quick incremental steps until he found himself staring at the shoes of a nearby student at the side. Young Do silently cursed at himself. How can he still be feeling like this after all this time? How can he still be this affected by those eyes? Young Do clenched his jaw and swallowed. He looked up again, to see that the softness was gone. It was replaced by another more familiar look of resistance.

_"_It_ s_eems I'm right." Young do muttered in dangerously low and rich tone. His eyes were trembling, shifting from one side to the other. His smile was gone now.

"Why would Cha Eun Sang be happy to see you?" Bo Na broke in, "All you did was make her life more complicated by tripping her over all the time."

A low chuckle escaped from Young Do's mouth. "Hmm..."Young Do folded his under lip over the top to form a pensive pout, pretending to reflect, "I suppose I did, didn't I?" A slanted grin reappeared in his face. "But, what should I do? She got her revenge by tripping me back…

He paused, his gaze never leaving Eun Sang.

"...and I still haven't recovered."

_No. You weren't supposed to-_

"What?!" Bo Na yelled over the crowd in confusion, "Ya, Choi Young Do, get your head straight. When did Cha Eun Sang ever trip you?"

Eun sang's mouth was slack. Young Do took this as a sign that she understood his meaning. Young Do bit his bottom lip, holding it underneath his teeth for a while before letting it go. Consequently, much to her dismay, Eun Sang felt a surge of heat at her cheeks. She sheepishly hoped with all her might that it would be mistakenly attributed to the cold breeze.

He chuckled. "That shade of red… looks good." Remarked Young Do.

In a flash, Eun sang's hands went up to her face and cupped her cheeks.

"The scarf…"

_What?_

"The scarf …is a nice shade of red."

Young Do stifled the urge to laugh.

"Aaiish…." Muttered Eun sang as she turned her face away, feeling her face turn even warmer. She squished her cheeks in frustration and embarrassment, knowing that she just gave herself away.

Young Do cleared his throat and puckered his lips together to force down a grin. "Didn't you say you were going to the library?" Young do motioned to the entrance with his head. "Go-"

"Good," scoffed Bo Na. She straightened her posture and fixed her head up high. "It was getting tiring talking to you anyways." She re-linked her arms with Eun Sang. "Let's go, Cha Eun Sang."

Eun sang let herself be led away by Bo Na's arm. Her legs were feeling too heavy to be moved voluntarily. She was grateful to be taken away from this situation. To be taken away from him, and from this crowd. She had almost forgotten the effect that the Jeguk male population had on regular students. She chided herself for forgetting since she had experienced this before on that day when Tan came to find her in her first high school. She sighed.

_It was burdensome then, and it's still burdensome now._

"-but leave Cha Eun Sang here." the voice finished.

Both Eun Sang and Bo Na's steps halted on the spot. The screams decreased to reveal the envious whispers that lied beneath the noise. It was these whispers that hid underneath the screams that frightened Eun sang the most.

Bona's eyes widened with uncertainty. She didn't know what to do. Her mouth opened to form what seemed like the words 'daebak' and she turned to Eun sang inquisitively. Again, Eun Sang remained silent but bit the corner of her cheek. She resented the fact that she had to resort back to this in order to protect herself. She didn't dare to return Bo Na's gaze in fear of what she might see.

_Let's just go, Cha Eun Sang. One step at a time._

She resumed her steps, this time dragging Bo Na.

Young do inhaled sharply. "Cha Eun Sang… it's been 2 years. Aren't you a least bit curious as to how I've been?" His voice was gruff.

Eun sang stopped, but her back remained facing Young Do. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head, but one thought dominated the others.

_Yes. But what can I do? I just want to live peacefully. I don't want to be dragged back from where I just returned. _

Without turning her back, she spoke. "Bo Na, let's go. If we don't get there now we won't get any seats."

Bo Na looked hesitantly at Eun Sang and then back at Young Do.

Young Do sighed in frustration. His heart felt the familiar pang of rejection that he had long forgotten since he left Jeguk. He smiled resentfully as he watched Eun Sang recommence her steps towards the library door. Young do shoved his arms in his jacket pocket, feeling the cold, smooth skin of his leather jacket rub against his hand as he balled it into a fist. He was determined.

With long quick strides he quickly caught up with Eun Sang. He turned to position himself in front of her and grinned. Eun sang shot up a look of irritation before she shuffled her feet to the other side to move around him. He blocked her again. He raised his eyebrows at her mischievously. This only fuelled Eun sang's agitation. She stepped to the other side, and was met yet again by his cocky smirk.

"Ah-er…Ch—"muttered Bo Na as Eun Sang yanked her along to fro as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to move around Young Do. Bo na furrowed her eyebrows perplexingly.

_Move _ |_ I won't._

Eun sang glared at Young Do with the same defiance and fire in her eyes as the time when he pinned her into the recording studio. He tilted his head to the side and huffed in response. It simply wasn't fair how attractive she was to him right now.

Eun sang began to move her body towards the opposite side, determined to pass, but was interrupted when Young Do snatched her class text books out of her hands.

"_Ya_!" barked Eun sang.

"If you want your books back, you'll have to come meet me in the lounge in 2 hours."

"Choi Young Do," Eun sang finally asserted, "Just wh—"

"I'll see you in 2 hours."

With that, Young do turned on his heels and sauntered away before Eun sang could finish her sentence.

"Ha.. WHOU-AAA. _Un-bel-ievable_." Eun sang slurred. She hung her head up high and let out a huge huff of air through her nose. Was he really going to go back to acting like that again in order to get her attention? Two years, and he's still like this?

"What are you going to do?…" Bo Na asked tentatively.

"What else can I do?" Eun sang turned her head and watched as the tall figure blurred the further he ventured into the distance. "I need those books for the exam tomorrow."

_Choi Young Do. You are dead. _


	3. Even If You Don't Want To

A/N: It's really late and I suck at editing my own work, so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes.

* * *

The lock screen of her cell phone lit up as Cha Eun Sang pressed the home button to check the time. It was 4:03pm, only 14 minutes since their meeting. She pressed her lips together and grimanced, unimpressed with the way time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. She returned her attention back to the financial accounting textbook in front of her. Eun Sang stared at the lackluster pages and groaned.

"Ah… " She lowered her head down to the desk and sprawled out her arms in front of her on the table, "I can't focus on this when there's an exam on information and media..."

Eun Sang grumbled face-down on the desk, wallowing in her misfortune. Two girls passing by on their way out whispered and giggled at the sight. Still, Eun Sang did not care to lift her head back up. She was too preoccupied with her own situation to be bothered by them. She sighed, her breath hit the table and reflected off to warm up the tip and lower bridge of her nose. He hasn't been back for long, yet he's already managed to get on her nerves.

"Ah…" she grumbled into the desk, "Choi Young Do, you jerk." Her cries were muffled against the cold laminated surface of the library's study table.

"What is this?" a familiar voice interjected, "Are you, right now, calling out Choi Young Do's name in your sleep?"

Eun Sang's head snapped up, "What?!"

In front of her with their arms linked together, stood Bo Na and Chan Young, who both looked baffled at her unusual behavior.

"Y-Ya!" Eun Sang protested, "That wasn't what I was doing!" She pouted disapprovingly.

Chan Young turned to Bo Na nonchalantly and slid a hand into his pants pocket. "Why would Cha Eun Sang suddenly be calling that name? It's been 2 years since we've even spoke to him."

"No, I just spoke to him this afternoon." Bo Na stated with an as-matter-of- fact manner.

"...What?"

"Ah-didn't I tell you?" Bo Na casually bounced around to face Chan Young, "Choi Young Do is back. We bumped into him earlier today. He's at Seoul University."

"_What?"_ Chan Young exclaimed again. His mouth froze at the last syllable of the word. Anxiously, he pulled his hands out from his pocket and turned to Eun Sang, with concern etched all over his face. "Then, Eun Sang, you…" He trailed off.

"No," Eun sang smiled. "I'm ok."

Chan Young paused. "Are you sure?"

"Oh." She confirmed in a light affectionate tone and nodded.

He stared at her, analysing her face. He knew her too well to be fooled by her façade.

"If you're bothered, just tell me," His voice was calm and gentle, "I can ask the president of the student council to-"

"It's alright," Eun Sang interrupted, "It's not like it's a big event or anything. It's just an old high-school friend who has come back, that's all."

"Ya, what are you talking about?" Bo Na objected, "_Friend?" _ She scoffed, "Ya, Cha Eun Sang, you were his first love-_first love!_"

Eun Sang was shocked into silence. Even after all of these years together as friends, she still hasn't been able to get accustomed to Bo Na's communcation style. Eun Sang's eyelashes fluttered as she tried to swallow her discomfort. There was no way for her to deny that fact, no matter how much she wanted to. By the end of her first year at Jeguk, everyone knew of her relations to Kim Tan and Young Do. ... _Kim Tan._

Chan Young lightly placed a hand on Bo Na's arm, pulled her back up, and subtly shook his head to indicate his disapproval of her approach. Bo Na slumped, letting go of some rigidness in her stance, and frowned. She wasn't used to having her honesty being rebuffed. She looked at Chan Young as though she was a lost child searching for guidance. _Chan Young-ah, I'm worried. If not this way, then how? _

The corners of Chan Young's mouth curled upwards slightly in a slight reassuring smile. He nodded at her, silently acknowledging her words, before returning his attention back to Eun Sang.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?'

"I can handle it,"Eun sang asserted. The unsettling knot in her stomach stated otherwise "Don't worry about me, Chan Young-ah"

Chan Young exchanged another look with Bo Na, who shared his concern.

"Aah, don't worry!" Eun Sang coaxed, "Don't you remember who I am? Cha Eun Sang, I'm Cha- Eun-Sang. "

It had no effect on either of them. Eun Sang stared at the pair uneasily. She didn't want them to worry for her like this. Not anymore. They've already worried enough for her.

"..Ya!...Are you two going to stand there all day?" she inquired, changing the subject, "We have an exam tomorrow, remember?"

Bo Na gave Eun Sang one last look, before gradually lowering herself down to the seat across from hers. She pouted, obviously still conflicted, but knew not to push for any more information. Chan Young, on the other hand, was more reluctant. He was nervous. Through public investigations and news reports, Chan Young figured out what type of person Choi Young Do's father was. He was a man who was disloyal to his wife, unethical with his business, and questionable with women. He was that kind of man.

"Alright, then" He lowered himself into the seat next to Bo Na. His books landed on the table with a light thud. "Let's study."

However, that was not what made Chan Young so nervous.

Dust blew up from between the pages of his history textbook as he flipped it open. It dispersed into the air, floating gracefully and mesmerizingly underneath the early evening sunlight shining through the wide windows. He looked up once more before starting his readings to see that Eun Sang had already buried herself in her work.

She was always doing that now. It was her defense mechanism.

Chan Young sighed. The reason why he was so nervous was not because of Young Do's father. The reason why he was so nervous was also not because of Young Do himself. The reason why he was so nervous was because…

* * *

_"And in news today, wealthy corporate executive officer Kim Jong Su of Athena Resorts dies at the age of 56 after losing his long battle with lung cancer. Mr. Kim Jong Su is known not to have been able to rear a biological heir to his multi-million enterprise, leaving investors in a state of uncertain frenzy. Athena Officials have stated earlier today that they have already located Mr. Kim's will and plan on releasing the identity of the appointed successor a week or two from now. The successor, who is rumored to be -"_

"And so?_" _the voice echoed on the other end of the line as the television shut down jingle rang in the background.

Young Do grunted in displeasure and stared at the long dark screen. He was going to hear from his father soon.

"Ya, Choi Young Do, did you hang up on me? Answer me! Hello?! _Hello?"_

"And so, what?" Young Do dragged out.

"What happened next?"

"Nothing. " His smile penetrating into his tone, "I walked away."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Oooh…" Myung Soo muttered approvingly, "Not bad, Choi Young Do."

Young Do couldn't hide his pleasure upon hearing this compliment.

"But, are you sure about this? I told you, first loves never work. You should just give it up already. Ya, if it's a girl you need, I can introduce you to some-"

"Forget it" Young Do laughed, "You just focus on yourself."

"Eeehh... why not? You know, if it's the innocent hard-working type that you like I have this f-"

"Forget it, I said" Young Do reiterated with a slight laugh.

"There's no fun in this." his tone was an obvious one of disappointment. "Why does it have to be Cha Eun Sang? I keep telling you, first loves never work out. Do you want to get rejected by her again? Do you like inflicting pain on yourself that much?"

"It can't be helped." Young Do simply replied.

" And the news. What about the news? Tan to Eun Sang-"

"What?" The amusement in his eyes disappeared. "What are you talking about?" His voice hardened.

"...Don't tell me you really didn't even try to check the Korean news while you were in Europe."

"Ya, I told you, it was healing- _healing_." Young Do's head nodded along with his words."Does it make sense for someone who is healing to turn on the news only to hear details about his first love's engagement plans?"

"You are so strange. Normal guys, when they go through a tough time because of a woman, drink some soju, dance around in some clubs, fool around with some girls to just get it out of their system. But you? You climb the East Face of Watzmann. Healing… eh…Are you sure it wasn't healing but a death wish?"

Young Do paused. Drawing a deep breath from within his chest he answered, "My world now … it has people who depend on me."

"What? _World? _" Myung Soo repeated, rather absentmindedly, "What does that have to do with my question? And who are you talking about, Cha Eun Sang?"

Young do sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration of Myung Soo's simplicity. He rolled his eyes as he prepared to answer until they rested on the silver clock positioned near the top of the wall. _Shit. _He was going to be late. "Ya, Myung soo, I got to go. I'm hanging up."

"Ya, ya, ya wait a minute. Young Do, Choi Young-"

His cell phone beeped as he pressed the red end call button. He shoved his phone into his pockets, slung on his leather jacket, and grabbed his helmet as he sauntered his way out of his room.

* * *

Eun Sang stared at the way the grey fabric of her favourite pair of tennis shoes crinkled and stretched with each step she took as she made her way slowly to the student lounge. The frays sticking out of the area where the vamp and insole of her shoes met flapped precariously in the wind. She sighed and hooked her thumbs into the loops on her backpack strap.

_I'll have to remember to save enough money for a new pair of shoes._

The rhythmic and automatic motions of her steps made it easy for Eun Sang to enter into a pensive trance.

_Why was he back? What goal does he want to accomplish by coming back?... What does he want?_

She kicked a small pebble, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction from hearing the heels of her shoe scrape the rough surface of the pavement.

_Coming back could mean a lot of things. Why he came back could have been for many reasons. It didn't all necessarily be because of me._

She kicked another small pebble, this time allowing her feet to drag for a little bit longer.

_Why would it be because of me?_

The deafening roar of an engine rumbled in the distance, disturbing the otherwise peaceful campus atmosphere and drowning out the rest of her thoughts. Eun Sang looked up from to see a familiar orange and black motorcycle making its way down the hill. Upon recognizing her figure from a distance, the rider of the vehicle revved his engine enthusiastically twice as he made his way to her. Eun Sang scoffed.

"Show off" she mumbled.

Just like the first time they met, he chose to stop and park his motorcycle in front of her, in her path. Eun Sang stood there and waited as he pulled his helmet off, only to be delayed by his seemingly unexpected need to tousle his hair whilst checking his reflection in his helmet's visor.

"Ouh, my hair is all messed up now." Young Do stated as he continued to tousle his hair, "Kcchhh, just look at my luck," he turned and smiled an overly animated smile, "Just when I was hoping to make a cool entrance and sweep you off of your feet."

_Strange, __he's never worn his helmet when he's had his hair up before. _

Without missing a beat, Eun Sang stuck out her arm and held it in place rigidly with her palms facing up. "The textbooks, give them to me."

Young Do smirked and let out an amused guttural hum. "Take a good look at me, Cha Eun Sang." He gestured to his body from shoulders to his waist, clearly enjoying himself. "With the way I am now, do you think I have the space or the capacity to be able to carry a set of heavy textbooks with me?"

Eun Sang frowned and slowly lowered her arm. "Then… you don't have it?"

Young Do folded his hands one on top of the other on his helmet and shrugged playfully.

"Ah…" Eun Sang hissed as she closed her eyes in frustration, "Ah, seriously. I _really _need those textbooks. My exam- oh my god, what do I do, _my exam. _ She bit the corner of her lips in anger as she imagined the scenario in her head. "I'm going to lose my scholarship."

Young Do chuckled. Her overwhelming sincerity and earnestness only made her more attractive in his eyes.

"Yah." He called, interrupting her moment.

Eun Sang opened her eyes just in time to catch Young Do's helmet in her hands. She stared at it, dumbstruck.

"Get on." Young Do commanded.

"What?"

"_Get. on."_

She paused and eyed him warily, "Why Should I?"

"If you want your textbooks…"

Her eyes widened and she shuffled her feet agitatedly, "where did you leave my textbooks?"

"Do you want them, or don't you?"

Eun sang tilted her head to the side and pouted, quizzically analysing the situation. .

"Oh, if not then whatever" he pushed his motor cycle around so that its front wheels were faced towards the exit, "Have fun with your exam tomorrow. Young Do set the keys into ignition. The engine purred as it came back to life.

"No," Eun Sang quickly added. She took long strides and made her way to the passenger side of Young Do's vehicle "I'll get on."

With ease, Eun Sang she mounted the bike, slid on her helmet, and straddled the seat between her legs. Much to his surprise, she positioned herself in a way that was closer to him, and instead of feebly holding onto his jacket pockets she held on firmly to the sides of his waist. Young Do blinked rapidly at her sudden initiation of skinship. His eyes darted questioningly from side to side as he felt her grasp tighten in preparation for the ride. Her doing this made it dangerous for him. It made it difficult to think, but he liked it.

"Our Eun Sang has grown up."

Eun Sang felt the similar rush of heat to travel up to her cheeks.

"Don't misunderstand," she stammered, "I'm only doing it because your jacket is too tight for me to hold onto your pockets."

Young Do let out a low chuckle.

"Well if that's the case, I should start wearing more leather jackets from now on."

"Ya!"

Young Do lifted one foot off of the ground revved his engine.

"It's cold. Don't catch a cold. So even if you don't want to, hold onto me tight."


	4. My First Love

He didn't drive as fast as she thought he would. In fact, he drove rather domestically. Cha Eun Sang stared at the back of Young Do's head as they waited in the middle of traffic for the street light to turn green. She wondered why he was driving so carefully. She was sure that he was going to try to get her to hold onto him more tightly by driving faster and more recklessly than normal. It was weird.

She flipped up the helmet visor, "Ya, how long until we get there?"

"Usually it takes only 20 minutes, " he spoke louder than usual in order to be heard over the din of motors, "But with this rush hour traffic, probably 45."

"_45_ minutes?"

It was her habit to clench and squeeze onto things when she was disappointed or upset. Usually, it was her knees or her favourite owl hand warmer. Today, however, with neither of them being available, it was Choi Young Do's waist. His body responded immediately to her increased touch. His heart began pounding at a dubious rate and he could feel blood rushing furiously through his veins. He turned his head ever so slightly to the right side of his shoulder to check if it was really her who was holding onto him so tightly. It was that movement that snapped her out of her stupor. Eun Sang looked at her hands and then looked back up at his face and quickly retracted both her arms in surprise.

"Sorry." she muttered sheepishly. She didn't know what else she could say. Young Do couldn't help but grin wolfishly. His mind was already wandering off to inappropriate places.

Suddenly, a long, low, and steady whistle came from within the black Mercedes sedan next to them. Young Do stiffened. Who could be so brazen as to call like that at Cha Eun Sang when he was sitting right there? He turned his head slowly and menacingly towards the source of the whistle, which turned out to be a young, scrawny looking male in his early 20s. He was ogling Cha Eun Sang, there was no doubt about it. Young Do tilted his head to the side forced his lips into tightly-lined smile.

"Excuse me…" his voice was laced with poison.

Still in a haze, the young male glided his eyes towards the voice that called to him with a stupid lopsided grin on his face. Young Do waved. The young male choked on his own breath as he registered Young Do's face.

"Ch-Ch-Choi Young Do."

"Oooh!?" Young Do exclaimed, he recognized that ridiculous expression of terror anywhere. "Lee Min Jun. Whua, it's been so long." He stuck out his hand and offered a handshake, "It's nice to see you again, friend."

"Ha.. " his eyes darted between Young Do and his driver, "Ha -ha."

With haste, Lee Min-Jun rolled up his windows and commanded his driver to turn around and drive back to the way it came. The car driver, given the luck of having a free lane next to him, obeyed and swerved the car around quickly. The sound of screeching tires and smell of burnt rubber lingered in their wake. Choi Young Do scowled. That helmet he gave Eun Sang was so bulky and chunky, even to him. How could have it attracted any attention, much less a suggestive whistle?

"Ya," he twisted his torso, eyes in mid roll "What are you doing back there that's attracting so much attention? Unbuttoning your—"

There, on the back seat of his motor bike, staring off into the distance in the opposite direction of where the Mercedes was parked, was Eun Sang sitting with the helmet off in her lap. Her hair flowed in waves from its time being scrunched underneath the helmet and glistened with captivating hues of gold, copper, and auburn. The flap of the collar on her white denim dress-shirt was blown and pushed to the side by the late autumn breeze, revealing her glowing, porcelain-like skin and defined collarbone. A straight nose, sparkling eyes, and full lips— she seemed like the epitome of perfection. Had she moved, the whole slew of male onlookers would have moved with her. He could feel the envious glares of all the male drivers and passengers in the vehicles around him, but all he could see was the way Cha Eun Sang's chin dimpled she when pressed her lips together. _Damn_.

Cha Eun Sang sat, relaxed, and leaned back at the tail part, listening to music on her cell phone. She was completely oblivious to the world around her as she bobbed her head along to the beat. It made Young Do wonder what it was that she was listening to that made her look so peaceful. Feeling someone staring intently, she turned her head back around curiously, catching Young Do off guard and temporarily meeting his eyes. Young Do turned back around quickly, not wanting her to see the desire that had for sure risen in his eyes. He didn't want to overwhelm her, not just yet.

"What?" Eun Sang asked as she removed the headphones from her ears, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

_"_No." Young Do answered. It was his turn to act sheepishly.

"Then, do you have something to tell me?"

He cleared his throat. "We're going to be here for a while. We might as well get dinner first." He stared at the edges of the handles as he spoke. "I know a place just around the corner."

Eun Sang opened her mouth, but then closed it. She didn't know what eating together for the two of them meant yet. She didn't want to risk it.

"No," she answered, her voice a little strained, "Let's just wait it out. The light is about to turn green again and I'm not that hungry anyways."

In spite of himself, Young Do turned back around, raised an eyebrow, and eyed her suspiciously.

"Ah, I told you I'm not h—" Betraying her at that moment, her stomach growled. Her hands flew to her stomach. Cha Eun Sang looked up and chuckled awkwardly

* * *

"What is this place?" Eun Sang inquired as she squinted in disbelief at the brightly lit name banner strapped above the restaurant's entrance "Kim…_ Moo_'s restaurant?!"

Young Do smiled to himself and slid his hands into pants pocket, "The owners were really big fans of Secret Garden at the time they opened. The name might be a bit weird, but their food is good." He turned to Eun Sang, "Let's go in."

Eun Sang watched as he entered the plain and unimpressive restaurant without a second thought. This was definitely not a place she expected someone like him to visit, much less often enough to know the story behind the laughable name. She stood in her place and stared up at the tacky name sign once more.

_Ah, seriously. Kim Soo Han Moo? _

She shook her head and followed suit into the restaurant. As soon as she stepped foot in the door, the clamor of people laughing, bowls clattering, cups clinking, music playing assaulted her senses. She stared at the interior, took in the atmosphere, and paused. This was a far cry from Young Do's previous habit of eating quiet and lonely dinners at the convenience store.

After finding Young Do in the crown of unfamiliar faces, Eun Sang commenced settling herself down, positioning the floor seat cushion so that it was placed perfectly under her butt. However, before Eun Sang got the chance to settle down completely, the waitress at the counter who had been eyeing Young Do for awhile came swiftly with only one menu in her hand to take their orders.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, almost too sweetly.

"Menu-"

"One Dduk mandoo guk and one seoleongtang, please" Young Do added before Eun Sang had a chance to finish asking for the menu.

She blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I understand." the woman chimed and scuttled away, giggling gleefully at the fleeting moment of eye contact he had given her after finishing his order.

"I think I know why you come here now." her eyes were teasing and full of mischief.

"You hurt me with your presumptions, Cha Eun Sang"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

/

Eun Sang stared at Young Do curiously as he devoured his meal. There were only a few people in the world who knew of her preferences for seleongtang during exams. One was Chan young, another was her mother, previously there was Kim Tan, and more recently Bo Na. She wondered, rather uneasily, which one of them Cho Young Do had contacted in order to find out.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Kim Tan." the woman spoke with her usual cold undertone. "You look good."

Kim Tan pinched the bridge of his nose. He was unamused. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Yoo Rachael. What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

She smiled and observed him carefully before breaking the silence.

"Which one is it?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The corners of her lips twitched upwards as she scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me, Kim Tan."

Tan lowered his head and stared mournfully at the expensive carpet at his feet.

"Kim Se Hyun of Seon Group, one of the Lee twins of Buyoung Group, or the granddaughter of the GK Dragon?"

Rachael's level of perceptiveness never ceased to surprise him. This was information he had yet to divulge to anyone outside of the contract deal except Cha Eun Sang. Yet here she was, prying and picking at his life like a vulture to an open wound. He wanted to deny it- to lie-but he knew that there was no point in trying to fool her.

He sighed heavily, "Kim Se Hyun."

Rachael felt her chest swell with a sense of satisfaction at the irony of the situation as a distorted smile spread across her pretty features.

"I'm right." She stated, "You really did ditch her for another chaebol."

Kim Tan, who was still staring at the carpet, paused momentarily before answering, as if speaking caused him to remember the intractable moment. "I had no other choice. It's only temporary."

A short sardonic laugh escaped from Yoo Rachael's throat as she registered his words. "Looks like there is some justice in the world after all."

Tan looked up.

"At least that bitch had the sense to leave first this time."

"**_Yoo Rachael._**" he warned.

Rachael scoffed. She wasn't afraid of his disapproval anymore. "After everything you did, after every thing you said, after all those people you hurt-" she paused to smile smugly at Kim Tan, "-in the end, you still couldn't be with Cha Eun Sang." Rachael exhaled triumphantly. She felt like the cat who caught the canary. She straightened her neck and raised her head high and stared down upon Tan's taut face, "I'm glad."

Tan turned his body fully towards her and stared at her incredulously. His rage that was boiling underneath his cool exterior threatened to overspill.

"You can't end up with her even if you break up with me_."_ She echoed the words that she said to him back when they were still at Empire High on the day he dared to admit to liking Cha Eun Sang to her face. Her smile turned bitter as Rachael remembered the pain she endured that day. How she walked away stiffly with her hands balled into tight fists to her next class . How hard she tried to blink back her tears. How she vowed to get revenge on them both.

Kim Tan stared at her with his teeth clenched.

"I thought I was going to have to go through one last great extent in order to ensure the fulfillment of my words, but looks like you took care of that yourself." She dipped her head and stared at him with mocking big doe eyes."Thanks."

Kim Tan advanced towards her until he was only a step away from her face.

"Have you been keeping tabs on Eun Sang?" she continued unflinchingly.

His angry eyes switched by the mention of her name. He blinked a couple of times in rapid succession and lowered his gaze. His behaviour told her everything she needed to know.

"Don't you want to know then, what your precious Eun Sang has been doing since she left you?"

She didn't care much for Eun Sang now. She was only an annoying conduit through which Kim Tan used to express his frivolous teen fantasies. Yoo Rachael understood that, even then at the tender age of 18. She didn't choose Cha Eun Sang as her target simply to drive her away. Not at first. She chose Cha Eun Sang because she knew she couldn't bring herself to pick on Tan.

She stared and analyzed every contour on the face of the man she had once loved as the same crazed blind desperation overtook his entire disposition. Her chest felt constricted as she ruefully recalled the lonely nights she spent foolishly wishing for him to acknowledge her with the same look -even just once- in her time as his fiancé. But of course, that didn't happen. Tan was stubborn and impertinent. Despite knowing her hunger, he refused to give her even the slightest amount of non-impartial consideration. He was the worst.

Eun Sang had gotten what she deserved so Rachael did not care to follow up with her plans for revenge for her. She was going to focus her time on her true target- Kim Tan. And this was going to be fun.

Tan's eyes widened as he read the implications that lied underneath her words. He inched even closer to her until the tip of his nose almost touched hers. "You know where she is? Where is she ? Tell me. " His breathing quickened as he felt his anger rise to the top and boil over, "TELL ME."

Rachael stood her ground and smirked.

_Kim Tan, you are going to regret the day you decided to mess with me._


End file.
